Multiple Weapons Strategy (with Parrallel)
By Cerberus 29 The basic concept of this deck is to use more than one weapon at once. The rare weapons are arguably some of the strongest cards in elements, and this strategy will ideally give you many on the field simultaneously. This deck uses quantum pillars, 1 wind pillar, 3 aether pillars, and any others you deem necessary depending on which weapons you use.. This concept has been tried before, but this particular angle on it works even better. Most weapon decks just feature every single rare weapon and 6 flying weapons along with pillars to support them. But that is a bad idea for a number of reasons. The first reason is that your hand will quickly become filled with weapons that are too expensive for you to play. And if you don't get a flying weapon early on, you will be limited to playing one weapon at a time. Not to mention, even if you do get flying weapons, the weapons become vulnerable to damage spells when you make them into creatures. This deck does things a little differently, solving these problems and using the weapons even more effectively. There is a single basic combo that is essential to this deck: any weapon + flying weapon + parallel universe Instead of packing your deck with as many weapons as you have, you should only put 6 weapons into your deck, but also add some parallel universes so you can double them when you play them. If you play the three cards listed above all in the same turn, then you are in an excellent position. An opponent might have been able to kill your weapon, but the chances of an opponent killing 2 weapons at once is very low. Not to mention, parallel universe is an adaptable card that can copy your opponents creatures if they are becoming a nuisance while you wait for quantums to generate. Now, i mentioned that you should only use 6 weapons. This is to reduce the chances of them cluttering up your hand, and with the parallel universes you really don't need any more than 6 weapons. To make this work ideally, you should choose your 6 weapons carefully so that they will be able to handle any situation that might come up. To help, use this breakdown of the weapons that classifies the type of effect each one has: Category1: High damage weapons (Fahrenheit and Arsenic) do more damage with each turn Category2: Constant damage weapons (Morning Star and Titan) do 7 damage that is difficult to counter Category3: Healing weapons (Druid Staff and Vampire Stiletto) heal you each turn Category4: Anti-creature weapons (Eternity, Owl's Eye, and Lobotomizer) kill or disable enemy creatures Category5: Anti-permanent weapons (Pulverizer and Trident) destroy quantum pillars or permenants Category6: Other (Discord) messes with your opponent's resources To have a balanced, adaptable deck, you should have at least one weapon form category 1or 2 (ideally 2-3), one from category 3, one from category 4 (ideally 2), and optionally one from either 5 or 6. For example: 2 Farenheits, 1 Titan, 1 Vampire, and 2 Owl's eyes would work. As would 1 Arsenic, 1 Morning Star, 1 Druid Staff, 2 Eternities, and 1 Pulverizer. These combinations ensure that your weapons will provide you with the tools to stop anything your opponent might play while dealing lots of damage to your opponent. Finally, you have the rest of your deck to fill up with cards that support your weapons. I would recommend having at least 3 powerful shields. The weapons are usually somewhat expensive, especially when played all at once, and shields will allow you to hold back the enemy creatures while you prepare to play your weapons. I would recomend one of your shields being a fire shield or an ice shield, as it will kill or freeze enemy creatures and buy you more time. Dissapation shield is also a good choice, as it is arguably the most powerful shield in the game if you have enough quantum pillars out. Category:Strategies